Magnolia
Magnolia is a fan character created by User:Cyngawolf. Biography Magnolia is a skunk/porcupine hybrid who lives in a leaning willow tree. She is a happy go-lucky artist who loves to ship random tree friends in art and fan-fiction. Her OTP is Flaky x Petunia. She has a giant shipping chart on the wall in her living room featuring any tree friends she meets. She loves draw, play video games, and likes clean; despite the fact her living conditions are more or less pigsty fashion. Even though she has no directly visible porcupine features, she has hidden cyan blue quills under the fur on her back that stand on end when she feels strong emotions such as fear, anger, or excitement. She generally forgets that she even has any porcupine features and often just calls herself a straight up skunk. Magnolia is currently in a romantic realtionship with Selena Moonflower a character owned by TBGRicky. Selena is not currently present on the Fanon wiki and can only be seen on DeviantArt. Abilities Magnolia has the ability to create shadow creatures using her own blood. She gained this power after her soul became corrupted from severe childhood trauma due to her very rough upbringing. Her incredible ability has a major price to pay since it is still her blood she is using. If she uses too much of her blood in order to create these creatures, she'll gradually die from severe anemia. When her power is active, her eyes glow brightly and her blood darkens black. When her blood is in this state, she can manipulate it however she pleases. As soon as she is done using her power, her blood returns to its red color but is permanently lost. The more blood she uses, the longer she has to wait for her body to create more. Trivia *She has a very tomboyish nature and tends to like the edgy/emo appearance, despite not being edgy at all, most of the time. *She was created in inspiration of Flaky and Petunia displaying on some characteristics of both characters. *Fun fact: Just like Petunia herself, Magnolia wears the same kind of flower on her head as her name. *'Note:' the creator does NOT plan on doing anything with her on the FANDOM itself, as she is the former's main/prized Happy Tree Friends character from DeviantART and thought of introducing her in here because the creator said so. Gallery Magnolia.png|Magnolia's house Quills_showing.png|Magnolia with her visible quills sup c.png|Magnolia's current design (she doesn't usually wear the sunglasses though) magnolia_by_cyngawolf_d5ih79l.png|The first ever drawing of her created back in 2012, back then she was just a skunk magniola_s_house_by_cyngawolf_d6e41tf.png|The original reference drawing for Magnolia's house, created back in 2013 magnoila's first time being given porcupine features.png|This was the very first time Magnoila was given porcupine features back in 2012. She went back and forth between being a hybrid or being just a skunk magnolia's crush.png|Magnolia when she first get's a crush on Selena after being introduced to her by Ricky 20190904_204551.jpg|Magnolia along side Petunia in a tuxedo drawn by Kenn Navarro commissioned by cyngawolf Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skunks Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Porcupines Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters with headwear Category:Triple colors Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Cyngawolf's characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Characters with hair